The Forgetting Room
by tinylittlefoxes
Summary: The Doctor tries to escape his sorrows about the time war by retreating to a special room in his TARDIS, but when Rose joins him, things get a bit heated.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler found herself at the end of an unfamiliar hallway in the TARDIS. She had been looking for the Doctor, he'd been acting so distant since their trip to America where they found that Dalek in the underground alien museum. She'd decided to come after him, to try to talk to him about whatever was wrong. _But what was she doing just standing here?_ The TARDIS did this sometimes; she had a way of rearranging things or guiding her. Like the time Rose had cut her hand while trying to fix dinner. The TARDIS had conveniently relocated the med bay just down the hall from the kitchen, not to mention how she ever found the wardrobe room on the first try. Looking back Rose knew it was the TARDIS that had guided her there.

She turned around and found a doorway, and since she trusted the TARDIS not to send her spiraling down a surprise elevator shaft, she opened the door and walked in. A sullen looking Doctor looked up from his spot on the floor against the opposite wall. "I told you so."

"You told me so what?" Rose asked. "What are you doing here? What is this place?" The room was furnished similar to a sitting room with a sofa, armchairs and a bookcase, but it was dimly lit, with only dark blue lights which reflected the Doctor's somber expression.

"Remembering" He replied. "It's the forgetting room. I told you already."

"No you didn't. If this is the forgetting room, why are you remembering, shouldn't you be forgetting?"

"Yes I did tell you. You remember while you're in it, so you can forget, while you're out of it. After you leave this room, you forget whatever you were thinking about when you were in it."

"Really?" Rose didn't sound convinced. "So if I walk out right now, I won't remember all this." She turned toward the doorway but the Doctor stopped her, still from his position on the floor.

"Yes, but please don't, you already did. And we've already had this conversation." He waved a hand at her, and then replaced his head in his hands.

"Oh, I did? We did? Oh." She sat down defeated on the floor facing him, still not fully understanding, but not wanting to aggravate him, he looked quite upset.

"So," She softened, "you're trying to remember something so that when you leave here, you can forget it? I think I understand. It's kinda like when Jimmy Stone dumped me... I just wanted to forget him, but I couldn't I was hurtin' so bad...and then one day I just sat down and had a good cry about it and then I didn't feel so bad, yeah?" His nod in agreement at her caused her to continue "So is this about that Dalek then?"

"Yes." he hesitated, "I won't forget-can't forget-what happened, Rose, but I thought if I could come in here for a bit, after I left it would at least take my mind off it for a bit anyways."

"What do ya mean 'what...happened'?"

"Those things the Dalek said, they were all true, I destroyed them all, Rose, in the time war, but not just the Daleks, I destroyed my people, my planet..." He tried to hide his pain but he knew it was revealed with every word he said, and felt like he could say no more. Rose inched closer to him, placing a hand on his arm. He tensed at the contact and hoped she didn't notice. He'd been alone, so alone; a part of him had died along with the other Time lords. And then he met Rose, and he was feeling things again, but what scared him is that he was feeling new things. Things he hadn't ever felt before, even before the time war. She was just an ordinary girl but she'd touched him in such an extraordinary way.

"Do ya wanna be alone then, cuz I can leave." Her face scrunched up a bit, "Er maybe that's why I was out in the hall in the first place... I was trying to leave and then I just turned around and came right back in! Sorry."

"No, stay, I already told you I wanted you to stay."

Rose smiled shyly at him and removed her hand to play awkwardly with the hem of her shirt. After a moment she said..."your planet, what was it called?"

"Gallifrey, it was an amazing place Rose, like nothing you could ever see. It had two suns, the sky glowed orange and the trees had silver leaves. It was beautiful, just beautiful, I would have loved to take you there."

"So let's go, ya seem to be a bit homesick anyways, yeah?" Rose's smile lit with excitement.

The Doctor went cold at this, "It doesn't work like that Rose, I can't go back." He didn't mean to sound so harsh with her, it was an innocent suggestion, and she'd only wanted to help. He smiled at her and pulled her by the arm closer to him, into a hug. As she pulled back from the hug, their eyes met and lingered perhaps a moment too long. The Doctor caught himself and moved her to face away from him, sitting between his legs on the floor, and squeezed her in a friendly embrace again. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and picked up his hand and began to trace imaginary lines on his fingers.

"Tell me some more," She asked quietly.

So he told her more, he told her about the landscape and the skylines and the buildings and the clothing and the books and everything he could think of.

Rose listened as the lonely time lord talked on about his long lost home, she listened to the rise and fall of his chest with every breath he took, and she listened to the faint beating of his hearts.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he justified his stroking her shoulders and arms as a means to keep her leaning back against him, so he wouldn't have to look her in eyes as he talked. He wanted to be with her so much, but sometimes he just couldn't face her. He was so thankful to be remembering all the good things about his home, instead of preparing to forget the horror of watching it burn. And he was thankful to be able to tell someone. _Not just anyone, though, Rose._ He was beginning to tell her the history of the Plant life in the Calibaiuouns Mountains when Rose stopped him.

"But Doctor, what about _you_?" She turned her body to look at him.

"Me, what about me?" He asked uneasily, caught off guard by her eyes connecting with his.

"Tell me about your life on Gallifrey, people you knew, things you did." She poked at him in the chest, playfully. He just stared at her in reply.

"Doctor?"

He reached up and held her face, he brought his face to hers and lingered a moment before he kissed her. His lips fell on hers, strong and determined. Rose didn't know what she had done to deserve this, but every cell in her body seemed to come alive at his touch. _She wanted him._


	2. Chapter 2

He reached up and held her face, he brought his face to hers and lingered a moment before he kissed her. His lips fell on hers, strong and determined. Rose didn't know what she had done to deserve this, but every cell in her body seemed to come alive at his touch. _She wanted him._

-

The Doctor couldn't help himself. Her face before him like that. Those lips. But he pulled away from the kiss and looked at her, studying her face for a reaction. He had felt her kiss back, he thought she felt the same way, but maybe it was just that his feelings for her were so strong, he'd imagined it. He shouldn't be feeling feelings anyways, not for a human, not for a nineteen year-old human. Her eyes were closed, still lingering on his lost kiss. Rose slowly looked up and into his steely blue eyes, and lost herself. She leapt at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him into another heated kiss.

"Rose." The Doctor whispered between kisses. He skimmed his hands over her body, longing to feel her skin against his. He had to practice restraint, because he wasn't sure what she wanted, how far she wanted to take this kiss. If it were up to him, she'd be crying his name out all night long. And then, as if to answer his prayers, Rose ran her hands along his shoulders, tugging his leather jacket off. His jumper soon followed and Rose indulged herself in placing kisses along his bare neck and shoulders. Rose began to unzip her hoodie. But the Doctor placed a firm hand over hers. "If I could do the honors?" The Doctor laid her back on the floor and unzipped the hoodie to reveal her camisole. He pulled up the hem and placed kisses on her belly and relished as she squirmed in delight and anticipation. His hands moved up from the curves of her hips to her breasts, running his thumbs over her tight nipples hidden under the fabric of her cami. He bent his head down and took one nipple in his mouth through the fabric. Rose arched her back in delight. "Off," She begged, clearly ready for more. But he flicked his tongue around her nipple, and bestowed the same graces on her other breast before granting her wish, and pulling her shirts over her head.

Rose was somewhere in the midst of ecstasy, with the Doctor caressing and suckling her breasts, helping her to wriggle out of her jeans and knickers, when she realized, what she wanted _was to_ _ **give**_ _to the Doctor._ He was so good to her, taking her to the ends of the universe, the most beautiful things she could ever see, and never asking a thing in return. She wanted him to be on the receiving end of the pleasure for once. She wanted him to feel like he was making her feel right now. So she turned the tables on him. Rolling herself over onto him she kissed his neck and shoulders and chest. She adored and worshiped every part of him.

He now lay on his back with her on top of him, her naked body pressed against his. Her breasts rubbed teasingly over him while nipped at his ear. Rose ran her hand along the front of his jeans and felt his hard erection underneath the fabric. She went to undo the button, but he stopped her. "Rose wait."

Rose's wide eyes flashed up at him. _'Oh my god,'_ She thought to herself, worst fears realized. _'He's got something weird down there, and I didn't even stop to think, I just went grabbing!'_

But the Doctor laughed at her expression, what she was thinking was written all over her face. "No no, it's not that...that's all the same, it's just that…" He slowed now, a more serious look coming into his eyes, "I want you to know, this isn't just about sex, you're more than all that. Maybe I didn't want to realize it, I tried not to...But even that Dalek could see, Rose. I love you."

Rose smiled and laughed, "I love you too, my Doctor."

"Fantastic. Let's get back to business then." He grinned widely and pulled her into a playfully passionate embrace. The lovers smiled and laughed between kisses and began exploring each others bodies with a new-found intimacy. She kissed him deeply and after an approving glance from the Doctor, began again to unfasten the zip of his jeans. Reaching inside the waistband of his shorts she stroked his hard length and he moaned quietly at her touch. She withdrew his erection from his shorts and licked her lips in preparing to take him fully in her mouth. But suddenly, as she placed her tongue on him, a violent lurch from the TARDIS threw her from atop him and across the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

A violent lurch from the TARDIS threw her from atop him and across the floor.

Rose and the Doctor both looked up shocked as the rumbling continued. The previously blue lights now flashed mauve and warning alarms sounded from the console room.

"Oh my god, Doctor. There's something wrong, we've gotta go." Rose hastily got up, tugging up her jeans and pulling on her camisole and hoodie.

The Doctor, also in emergency mode, was hurriedly pulling his clothes back on tossing Rose her sneakers. "Sounds like the TARDIS's defence shields have been activated, something's wrong, very wrong."

"Well c'mon then, hurry up." And Rose swung open the door and ran down the hallway.

"Rose! Wait!" cried the Doctor, remembering too late that this was the forgetting room.

He watched from the open doorway as Rose's intent sprint down the hallway slowed, as she forgot why she was running. She became panicked as she noticed the mauve danger lights and alarms again and looked about to get her bearings. She turned around and saw him in the door at the end of the hallway "Doctor, Doctor, there you are, there's something wrong with the TARDIS, I think it's under attack!"

"Rose, wait, I have to tell..." But she was gone, run off, caring and brave to save the TARDIS.

The Doctor panicked a moment standing at the open doorway. Hesitating to go through and lose these memories. _I can't just forget. I can't just forget. If I could just...somehow,_ he reached into his jacket and brought out his sonic screwdriver, searching for a control panel on the wall that he could tinker with. But the TARDIS lurched again and an additional warning alarm came from the console room. There was no time. He grabbed for Rose's forgotten knickers and shoved them in his inside jacket pocket. He ran to look out down the hall, bracing himself in the doorway.

"Rose!" he shouted, but she did not come, the alarms sounding more urgent than ever.

He closed his eyes a moment and lingered on the taste of her in his mouth. And then he pushed himself through the doorway.


End file.
